


A Day in the Life

by isharrer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, Uzumaki Naruto Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isharrer/pseuds/isharrer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Communication is key for a successful relationship. But everyone has their own way of communicating. I missed my rookie nine so I wanted to give them all a little loving. Each chapter will be added whenever the mood strikes, and I don't intend to keep a consistent order or timeline, also, no plot. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When in Rome (Be You)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke's freaking out, and it's for something that really counts, so he has a perfectly valid reason to be freaking out. Or so he keeps telling himself.

Sweaty palms, dry mouth, racing heart. What, was he sick or something? Sasuke set his palms on the counter and blew his hair out of his line of sight. Moving his face towards the restrooms cloudy mirror he checked his eyes, what was wrong with him? Moving back from the sink he pulled out his phone and brought up his medifacts* app. He tapped in his symptoms and paced two strides as it loaded.

Anxiety.

What the hell? Was he really that nervous about meeting 'the crew'?

Two years ago, Sasuke had stepped into his freshman dorm at Johns Hopkins and tripped over a prone form. As it was only the second day of classes he hadn't seen his only roommate, and such had no idea what he looked like.

Apparently he was a drunk. The blond had fallen asleep in the small foyer of the even smaller dorm, vomit soaked into his hoodie and smelling heavily of Jameson. Sasuke knew immediately that his roommate was alive, seeing as he was snoring loud enough to wake the dead.

Fucking great. He knew he should have applied for a single.

A vein in Sasuke's eyelid twitched as the blond muttered and groaned softly, Sasuke almost face-planting on top of him had woken the idiot up.

“Hey! Dobe, wake up!” Just for shits and giggles, he kicked him in the ribs. The blond startled awake, rolled onto his side, and proceeded to retch. “Oh, fuck.”

With speed that he didn't know he had, he grabbed the small bathroom trashcan and shoved it under the other's face.

Sasuke's face paled and he pulled back his lips in a silent snarl as the other boy dry retched into the trashcan. Miraculously, he held back the impulse to gag.

With a hiccup, the blond cradled the heaven sent item in his arms as he curled around it, crossing his legs he hunched over and groaned in pain.

“--Owe my fuckin' head!”

“That's what you get for drinking on a fucking Tuesday night idiot.”

Said idiot flinched and looked up at his saviour with smugged eyes, he was even wearing the remains of black eyeliner. “Wha..? Wait, who you calling a idiot, BASTARD!!!” The blond flinched and curled back around the trashcan, moaning brokenly. “Owwwwwwe...” 

Sasuke sighed and decided to take pity on the mentally retarded blond, returning to the bathroom he filled a glass and collected his bottle of painkillers.

“Here.”

The blond blinked owlishly. “Uh, thanks.” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“You better get cleaned up, I don't want our room smelling like vomit.”

“...Our...Oh! You're my roommate Uchiha Sasuke! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!” Naruto paused and blushed bright red. “Ah. Sorry, my best friend decided she wanted to try whiskey last night...I don't handle alcohol very well.”

Sasuke sighed. “Obviously.”

Naruto stood up on shaky legs and proceeded to down half of the glass of water. Rubbing the back of his head with the hand holding the bottle of pills he smiled. Clearing his throat but still blushing he let out a breathy giggle and toed off his shoes. “Sorry again, this is a bad first impression, how about we start over after I take a shower?”

Sasuke shrugged but followed suit in taking off his own shoes. “It better be a great first impression to make me forget about this one.”

Naruto's smile thinned but he nodded and quickly shut himself into the bathroom. After a beat, the shower turned on.

Back to the present, Sasuke was meeting Naruto's high school friends for the first time, people that he was close to, and called 'the crew' affectionately. And he was also apparently having a mild anxiety attack over meeting Naruto's closest friends, and had retreated to the restaurant's bathroom while Hinata and Naruto waited for everyone else to arrive.

Sasuke made another lap in the four by four feet of space.

“This is stupid, they're Naruto's friends for fucking sake, they'll all probably exactly like the dobe. Stupid, easy to please, nerdy, and stupid looking.”

Sasuke stilled.

For his plan to make the idiot his boyfriend though, they had to like him.

Turning back to the mirror he let out a noisy breath and ran his hand through his hair for the nth time. Shaking out his arms he finished his semi-silent pep-talk and exited the single toilet restroom to return to their table.

Fuck, there was three more guys there than last time.

Keeping his face passive he sat down back beside Naruto at the end of the table, directly across from a fat red head, who sat next to a messy haired brunet making googly eyes at Hinata, and a man with a pony tail who was...sleeping?

“Oh hey bastard! Guys, this is Sasuke.”

He nodded passively. So far so good.

Naruto rolled his eyes and pointed out the trio in turn. “This is Chouji, Kiba, and—hey! Wake the fuck up Shikamaru!” He didn't move.

Sasuke nodded his head at Chouji and crossed his arms in front of him on the table. Clearing his throat he picked up his menu with one hand. Yeah, cool, act chill, unaffected--perfect.

Naruto let out a noisy snort and elbowed Sasuke in the ribs, hard. “Stop it with the strong, silent type! Introduce yourself!”

Fuck. “Hi.” Fuuuuck.

Naruto giggled, and turned towards Hinata. Who also giggled. What the hell?

Chouji blinked, and made a thinking face with his fingers on his chin. Humming he seemed to come to a conclusion because he crossed his arms and spoke.

“Hey, Shika.”

Nothing.

The man named Kiba smacked the sleeping man on the back of the skull. Snorting and jerking up, the man blinked blearily. 

“Huh? Oh, what?”

“What do you think?” Chouji leaned forward and jerked a thumb at Sasuke.

Fuckity, fuck, fuck!

Shikamaru glanced at Sasuke and also crossed his arms. Humming a short note he closed his eyes and nodded his head.

Suddenly, Kiba grinned.

“Awesome, hey, Sasuke, follow us.”

Startled, Sasuke's menu slipped from his hand. What? “What?”

The three men stood from the table casually and Chouji grabbed Sasuke's arm with a strong grip.

“Common!” 

Naruto and Hinata had stopped their own conversation and looked at the four men in turn. Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. “Where are you guys going?”

Kiba turned around and sent the blond a wide grin and laced his hands behind his head. “Oh, no where~” Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened and he returned the grin with a matching one.

“Kay! Hurry back!” Then he shoved Sasuke towards Chouji. “I'll order for you! The rest will probably get here while you're out!”

Sasuke was very confused. And worried. At this rate he was going to have a full blown anxiety attack.

Wisely, he stayed silent and was half dragged out of the small entrance to the dumpsters next to the parking lot. 

Fuck, they were gonna kill him. 

Opening his mouth to offer a bribe, Chouji shoved something under his nose. The smell had him pausing, and then smirking. Plucking the pipe from his fingers, Sasuke nimbly pulled out his own lighter, flicked it once and took a deep drag. 

The other three grinned. Passing to the right to Shikamaru, as was custom, Sasuke blew the thick smoke slowly out above them and crossed his arms. Nodding to Shikamaru who passed to Kiba, Sasuke spoke. “How'd you know? Naruto doesn't even know.”

Kiba finished coughing, then snorted. “Shikamaru's the smartest guy you will ever meet, I was suspicious when Naruto said he had no idea.”

Chouji finished his hit and passed it to Sasuke. “It's rolling.” Sasuke quickly moved the pipe to his lips and inhaled.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. “You didn't answer my question, how'd you know.” Then exhaled.

Motioning for the lighter from Chouji, he packed the remaining bud firmer in the bowl and took a lazy drag, “Cause you went with us.” 

Sasuke's smirk widened, a canine poked from between his lips. “So you had no idea.” 

Kiba tried to giggle but was sent into a coughing fit instead.

The bowl went around one more time and was agreed upon to be cashed.

Chouji tapped the bowl out on the side of the dumpster and dropped it back into a small hemp bag. “If you didn't smoke, then it would have been the first time for you. Either way, you'd smoked with us.”

“What if I didn't want to?”

Shikamaru sighed and looked up to the clouds. “Fucking lawyers.” He shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to look Sasuke in the eye. “Cause you wanna impress Naruto's friends, not smoking with us would make it awkward for you, although I don't really care.”

Sasuke froze. How much did this guy know? If he knew did Naruto know? Fucking paranoia. If Naruto knows, then he's fucking playing him. 

Internally, Sasuke seethed. 

Before the anger could show on his face, Shikamaru continued, “Thank god you do though, you seem pretty cool, and Naruto likes you a lot.” 

Kiba hit Shikamaru in the shoulder. “Dude!”

Wait. What?

Chouji smacked Kiba in the head, “Stop hitting people dude!” 

Wait, go back.

Before Sasuke could wind himself up even further, Kiba spoke up again. “Don't tell Naruto you know dude, we promised we wouldn't tell you. Why'd you tell him!” The last part he nearly screamed into Shikamaru's ear.

Sasuke could see why Kiba and the dobe were friends.

“Relax.” Shikamaru pulled eye drops out of his front pocket and handed it to Sasuke. Yeah, right, like he was gonna fucking relax now, he hasn't even been high for even ten minutes and he's already coming down. He deftly put a drop in each eye and blinked rapidly.

Shikamaru sighed again. “Because he obviously cares enough to make a good impression. I'm not worried.” Shikamaru took back the drops and applied them to his own eyes. 

Sasuke paused and consciously calmed himself down. So, if this guy isn't worried, and Kiba's treating it like a secret...then Naruto must want his friends to like Sasuke.

Fuck.

Chouji laughed and patted Sasuke on the shoulder with more force than necessary. Fuck that guy was strong. “Common dude, you're cool. Shikamaru passed you with flying colors. The girls are probably here so lets head back in.”

Kiba laughed loudly and led them back into the restaurant. 

Wait. Girls? FUCK.

When the four passed the entrance, Sasuke noticed a commotion from their table, Naruto was arguing loudly with a women with incredibly long blond hair in a high pony tail who was trying to talk over him. The two were nearly screaming. 

With the table full there was now nine including Sasuke, the others sat down easily and started chowing down on the chips and salsa, munchies obviously kicking in. 

Naruto abruptly stopped screaming at the other blond and scooted the mild salsa into Sasuke's reach with a grin. “Feeling better bastard?”

Sasuke paused with a chip in his mouth. Naruto had noticed he was anxious? Fuck. He must have been more obvious than he thought.

He shrugged and popped another salsa laden chip into his mouth. Naruto's grin got wider as he turned back to the center of the table and grabbed another handful of chips.

“So, while you pot heads were bonding, this is Shino,” A silent figure at the far end of the table waved once and returned to his low murmuring to a surprisingly still awake Shikamaru. “Sakura.” A heavily blushing women with chin length pink hair wiggled her fingers at Sasuke. “And Ino-pig.” The also bright red platinum blond suddenly reached behind Hinata and hit Naruto in the back of the head with a resounding smack. 

“Fuck you Naruto!”

Naruto cried out at the unexpected attack. “This is exactly why I call you a pig! You just don't go around smacking people!” 

“I smacked you cause you called me a pig!”

“Well I call 'em as I see 'em!”

Hinata pushed Naruto back into his seat when he made a motion to stand up and shoved her chips at Ino. “Both of you quiet! You can speak after you eat something!”

Naruto frowned and shoved another chip in his mouth, turning back to Sasuke, his face was noticeably red. “So, ah...this is the crew!”

A small cheer lit up the table and everyone but Naruto continued chatting with each other excitably. Instead the blond turned to Sasuke who was finishing off his portion of salsa.

“So, you like 'em?” Naruto rubbed a finger under his nose. “We hardly ever get everyone together so I was glad you got to meet them.” He commented sheepishly. “They're a little weird, but you'll get used to it.”

Sasuke swallowed his mouth-full and shrugged. “Yeah, they're all stupid looking like you.”

Despite the insult Naruto's face lit up and he propped his chin in his hand while he grinned at Sasuke. Obviously pleased.

Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I have no idea if a medifacts app exists, I'm inventing it because it is convenient for me.


	2. All is Fair in Love and...Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ten minute conversation, showcasing our favorite idiots in love. Warnings for domesticated!Sasuke.

“So, what are you getting Hinata as a wedding gift?” Naruto swirled his mug and took a noisy slurp, Sasuke glanced up from where he was focused on his laptop's screen. He shrugged.

“Oh common,” Naruto leaned his elbows on the counter and crossed his legs on the stool, pouting his lips at his boyfriend, he set his coffee down. “You haven't seen the crew in years, she even sent you your own invitation, at least make an effort!”

The black haired man stopped typing, sighed silently, and pushed his laptop to the side. It looked like his whining lover refused to let him work in peace. And this is why he never brought his work home with him, Naruto always required (read: demanded) all of his attention. Sasuke propped his chin on his fist and sent the blond a blank stare. Naruto always whined about how he didn't show enough affection, but he was just ignorant of Sasuke's dedication to the blond. Sure Naruto had practically shoved himself into Sasuke's life six years ago, made a fort and refused to leave, but he hadn't ever complained about it, vocally, much, shouldn't that tell the blond how much Sasuke valued him?

“Saaasuke!!”

Guess not.

“How about a toaster.” Naruto groaned and threw his arms in the space between them dramatically. Always dramatically. 

“NO WAY!! She's my best friend and you're gonna get her a toaster? What's wrong with you? You always come up with the best ideas for our anniversaries, but you're gonna get a woman who is taking the biggest step in her life since graduation a fucking TOASTER?!”

“I don't know her, I know you.”

Naruto's face reddened slightly as he crossed his arms defensively. “You so do know her! We see Hinata and Kiba every other week for fencing class! Just get inventive!”

“Naruto, I'm a lawyer, I don't invent things.”

The blond blinked. “That's not what I meant.”

Sasuke's hand slipped as he jerked slightly in surprise. Can't the dobe take a joke?

“What does she want.”

Naruto made a motion to start yelling, but aborted the motion and leaned back to hunch over. “Uh.” He narrowed his eyes and looked down at the remains of his drink. “How do you usually come up with ideas? You know, for cases and shit.”

“Law school.”

He rolled his eyes at the heavy sarcasm. “You know, how do you usually brainstorm? You've never lost a case, and you've come up with some pretty crazy ideas when you've had to, just think of this as one of your cases!” Naruto grinned, showing off his pearly whites. Like he had come up with the perfect solution or something. Such a dumbass.

“I use the law. Medical malpractice lawsuits are usually black and white, you just have to find the black, it's simple for me because of my history in the medical field, I use my opponents knowledge and pride as accomplished physicians against them, and catch them trying to cover their mistakes because they assume doctor's can never make errors. They never want to admit to ruining a humans life due to their own negligence. It's simple really.”

Naruto uncrossed his arms and wet his lips with his tongue. “Fuck, I hate it when you sound all smart and shit, it just makes me want to jump you.” 

Sasuke waved his hand and smirked, as if to say, be my guest. 

An hour later as he nuzzled sweaty blond strands, he realized he should bring his work home with him more often, Naruto always got particularly desperate for his cock whenever he was being a smartass.


End file.
